no more pain
by disneylover202
Summary: 8 year old Cody wishes every night for just one thing no more pain his life. To make this wish come true he must play his part, and report his father's abuse to the police.
1. Chapter 1

He pushed me to the ground, I landed on my back with a hard thump. Tears were now filling my eyes, this was really nothing new though. I got this type of treatment almost every day. He then stands over me with a look of anger on his muzzle. I knew what would be coming next. I was still not prepared for it though.

The one who was doing this to me is the one who is suppose to love me, the one who is suppose to protect me from any harm. My own father. he is tall and wears a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, A black t shirt and a black leather jacket.

All I could do is close my eyes and wait for it to be over, I'm not strong enough to fight him. I never will be.

I stay on the floor while he punches me, bites me, and kicks me. I try my best not to cry, but the words he says always get to me.

"Marian, would still be alive if it weren't for you" he screams in my face, as he continues to torture me. "You killed her Cody, remember that, you are responsible for her death" he then punches my already black eye, but the words he speaks are much worse then having a sore eye.

Marian was my mother. She had died 8 years ago when I born. My dad had always told me that it was my fault she had died. He said he wished I had dies and not her.

I choked on a sob "I'm sorry dad" I cried.

"I'm sorry dad" he mocks me in a whiny tone. "Just get out of my sight. You worthless bastard." Before he lets me up he spits on my face. "I don't want to see you till morning."

I wasted no time in getting up and running up to my room. My room is cold and it seems dark, my walls are ripped because of my dad's attacks. The floors are stained with my blood. Which wouldn't come of when I tried to wash it off.

I cuddle up to my torn teddy bear and start rocking backwards and forwards to comfort myself.

'Why does he hate me? I know that if I was never born, mother would still be alive today but it wasn't my fault I was born. I wish I was never born. I hate my life. I hate myself.'

I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother. I always closed my eyes to imagine her. She was give me hugs and kisses, she would read me bedtime stories, she would protect me. But for now, having a mother just seems like a fantasy. Like it would never happen.

I do have a picture of my mother which I keep under my pillow. She is an artic fox like me and my dad, she had the brightest blue eyes. Looking at her always makes me feel better when dad hurts me.

I always like to imagine she is talking to me in my mind.

"hello mother" I speak softly so dad can't hear me. I close my eyes and she's there in a angel form she. speaks back to me. her voice sounds like angels singing. It makes me feel calm when I talk to her.

"I'm here sweetie she smiles , I'm always here for you" she plants a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Mom why did you go?" I ask "My life would be nice if you were here, and my dad would love me too." I sob.

"Sweetheart everyone has their time to go, some just go sooner than others, but remember this I'll always be in your heart. Now I want you to brave, be strong"

I open my eyes and my mother stops speaking. I try to brave and strong but, how can I? I get abused at home, I have no friends at school heck even some of the teachers don't like me. I think because I'm a fox.

I wipe some of my tears away, but they just keep flowing down my eyes never stopping. I go to bed with nothing to look forward to the next day expect pain. Just pain and mean words.


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely sleep that night with the pain I was in both physically and emotionally. I kept tossing and turning trying to find a part of my body that's not bruised or scarred. I had no just luck and I just had to deal with the pain.

I look at the clock and see that it's 7 am, I sigh and decide I might as well get up. I get out of my bed and put on my clothes. A pair of black combat pants and a red t shirt.

I creep slowly down the stairs hoping my dad doesn't hear me. I arrive at the bottom of the stairs, and head in the kitchen to make my breakfast. I pour myself some cereal, and begin to eat it quickly, I want to get going to school before my dad wakes up. I make myself a tuna sandwich for my lunch.

I grab my school bag and quickly run out. I sigh in relief knowing I'm safe for now.

I don't have to be in school for another two hours yet, so like always I love to see the city. Some mammals are opening their shops to get things ready for the customers. It's still a bit dark, so the street lights are still on.

Not many mammals treasure the city's beauty but I do. I can see things in a different way, for example the sunrise a lot of mammals just see it as an everyday thing. I see it as a start of a new day, even if that day will be horrible for me. It will still bring joy for many others. This day could mean a baby is born, It could mean a couple is getting married.

I then head on to school. It takes me about a half an hour walk to get there, but I don't like taking the school bus. Things get a little wild on there. The children yell and throw things around.

I arrive at the school just in time 8.00 and I walk into the building. I keep my head down, hoping not to be seen or noticed in anyway.

I then trip over something, and land on the floor.

"Watch where you're going fox." I hear a voice sneer, I look up and see it's Daniel a lion who has bullied me since kindergarten.

I get up and brush myself off. "Sorry Daniel" I say as I walk of. I guess I should have been looking where I was going.

I arrive at my classroom and take my seat.

"Good morning everyone" says our teacher Mrs Bushtail. A raccoon who wears a white blouse and a pair of black pants and glasses. "Now today I want you all to write about what you want to be when you grow up." She tells us. "I want to hear why you want to be it too"

We all get out our paper and start to write about what we want to be. I begin to think hard, I want to do something to help people, I want to protect the good and the innocence from the cruel and the wicked. Someone like a. Than it hits me a cop, I could be a cop. I think, could I? I mean there's a fox on the force now.

I decide to write it down. Soon after the teacher tells us to stop writing. "Now Cody would you please stand up and tell us what you wrote"

I stood up with shaking legs," Uh well I want to be a police officer, because I wish to help people" my words are interrupted by laughter. I turn around and see a beaver called Reece.

"Are you kidding?" he sniggers. I look down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Uh n no b but t there's a fox on the f force now" I stutter.

"Yeah but he at least has some spunk in him, but you? You're just a weak little cry-baby" he mocks.

"Yeah you are" says another voice.

"You've never gone one day without crying."

"Look at you, you're started to tear up now. You're as dumb as you look if you think you could ever be a cop. Even that bunny is a better cop than you'll ever be. You're just pathetic."

It was true the words hit my like knives in the chest. 'Well I guess they're right, it is a dumb dream for me to have. I do tend to get upset of scared easily.'

"You think you can ever be a cop? Don't make me laugh" taunts Reece.

"Ok children settle down." Says Mrs Bushtail. I sigh and sit back down. My face is burned red, and I keep my head on the desk, trying my best to keep my tears in.

[Dinner time.]

I sit on a bench outside and eat my tuna sandwich.

"Hey cry-baby" I hear a voice yell. I look up to see Daniel with Reece. "Reece here told me that you want to be a cop"

I gulp and manage a small nod.

Daniel than pulls me up by my top, his teeth baring in my face. "Well you can't be, you're a coward, a cry-baby and you'll never be good for anything." He snarls, "Understand?"

"Uh ye y yeah" I stammer he then lets me go. "Good see you around you coward" he mocks. He then leaves with Reece, both laughing at me.

I than cannot hold back the tears any longer. I cradle me knees and bury my face in them. 'He's right, I can't do anything. I will never be anything but a weak cry baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Well like every day, this day was horrible for me. I shouldn't have said anything about wanting to be a cop, maybe they're right, maybe I am too much of a cry baby to do anything. The worse thing is when most children have a bad day at school, they can forget all about it at home. I wish my dad loved me, I wish he gave me hugs and kisses, I wish he played with me, I wish he listened to me and tucked me in bed.

Unfortunately, that's not the case, when I get home I know my dad will either beat me or ignore me, and act like I don't even exist. I make the wall back home and my feet are sore. I can feel I have blisters on them now.

When I arrived at my house, my dad was sitting on the chair, he had an empty beer can in his paw.

"Son Get here" he growled.

I gulped and went to him; my whole body was shaking from my head to my toes.

"Uh y y yes d dad?" I stammered.

"Go to the shops, and buy me some more beer, my friends are coming over today, to watch the match" he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Uh b b but d dad, t they w won't serve me, I'm just a child" I tried to explain to him.

He stood up his face red as fire and grabbed me by my shirt. "Listen here brat, I told you to go the shops and buy beers, now here's 20 zoo dollars, now get out. If you don't come back with beers you'll be in trouble."

So, I walked to our nearest shop went inside and went up to the owner who was a hippo.

"Hello young man can I help you?" he asked in a polite tone.

I sighed I knew he wouldn't serve me, but I decided to ask anyway.

"Uh my dad wants some beer" I tell him "But he couldn't come here, uh because he has a bad leg" I lie.

"I'm sorry son, but I can't serve you, even if it is for your dad" he explains to me.

"Can't you just serve me? I won't tell anyone." I say nearly in tears, because I know what will happen if I go back with no beers.

But the hippo simply shakes his head. "No, sorry we have cameras if I'm caught selling beers to a child, I could get in serious trouble."

I sigh in defeat "Well ok" I say as I leave the shop.

'Oh, my dad is going to kill me.'

I come back home and my dad is waiting for me. He now also has his friends a tiger and a bear over, but he will still hurt me, his friends will hurt me too. it's happened before.

"Well where's the beers?" he asked.

"uh t they w wouldn't s serve m me, because I'm a child"

He growled and pushed me on the floor. I winced in pain waiting for the hits to come.

But the thing is the hits didn't come. My dad turned around and walked away. I tried to get up but my dad's friends held me down by my arms. I struggled to get free. But my attempts were futile. They simply chuckled at me.

Then my dad came back with his paws behind his back. He was smirking evilly. My eye's widened in fear. He then revealed what he is holding, it was a muzzle.

I burst into tears at that moment "No dad, please I'm sorry." I begged.

My dad paid no attention to my words, he simply slipped the muzzle over my head. I looked up at them in shock. I was used to beatings, but this? This was a thousand times worse. It was humiliating. My dad and his friends took great pleasure in laughing at me and mocking me.

After my dad's friends let me go, I raced out of the front door I had no intention of ever going back. I didn't think even my father would go as far as muzzle me.

I will never go back to him never.

 **Thanks for reading Cody will meet Nick and Judy next time, so let's hope they can help.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was alone now, alone in this big world, not one friend or anyone to guide me. I don't even know what to think anymore. I continue to walk I must get as far away from my house as possible, in case my dad comes looking for me.

I have nothing I didn't have time to pack anything. Not any food or my teddy, or my picture of my mom. I know it's too dangerous to go back, so I just keep on walking. The thing is I have no idea about what to do now, I guess I could just live on the streets? It would probably be better than be scared to go home every day.

It's getting late now, and I decide I need to find a place to sleep for the night. I look round and see an alleyway so I go in it and look around to see if anyone is there, since I have heard some mammals like to hang in alleys. Luckily there's no one here, so I sit down on the floor.

I begin to feel scared because well for one thing my dad could be on a search for me right now, and if he does find me he will probably kill me. The second reason is because well I can't sleep without my teddy, so I know tonight will be quite hard for me to sleep.

The muzzle that my dad had put on me may be gone, but I will never forget it. The pain of it pressing against my fur, the humiliation when they laughed at me, the muzzle made me feel like I was bad, because the police put muzzles on criminals.

I feel my lips begin to tremble, and then I begin to burst into tears, I was afraid. I just wanted someone to talk to, someone who I could live with, someone who would love me.

"Hello are you okay?" I hear someone ask. I look up to see a bunny and a fox who are both wearing police costumes.

"You, you're Judy and Nick" I say whilst sniffling.

"That's right darling" Judy says as he bends down next to me. What's your name?"

"Cody, Cody white." I tell her.

"Why are you crying Cody?" Nick asked as he passed me a tissue to blow my nose with.

"Uh nothing" I lie.

"You know Cody, sometimes talking about your problems can help" Judy explains to me.

I hesitate but I sigh and begin to talk to them "Well my dad he hits me and blames me for my mom's death, and today he and his friends put a muzzle on me, and they laughed at me, so I ran away" I tell them.

They both looked shocked after I tell them this.

"Your dad? Muzzled you?" Nick asked, looking both mad and a bit scared at the same time.

I nodded "Yeah because I didn't get him his beers, I did try honest I did, but they can't sell beers to children, so I went home and his friends held me down and dad muzzled me. It was scary." I cried.

"I know son, I know" Nick says patting me on the back.

"Cody how long has this been going on, your dad hitting you?" Judy ask me.

"Uh all my life" I reply

"You did the right thing telling us this." Judy says, "It takes a lot of courage to do that, you're very brave."

"No, I'm not everyone at school tells me I'm a coward, I told everyone I wanted to be a police officer, but everyone just laughed at me."

This time I see Judy looking angry, which gets me a bit confused, when I told about the muzzle Nick was angry, and now Judy is angry"

"Son, you need to come to the police station ok? We need to get a statement from you" Nick says.

"But what if my dad finds out he'll kill me" I say shaking.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe" Judy says smiling kindly at me.

"That's right son, come on it'll be ok"

I look up at the two for a moment and decide to go with them. To make a statement.

 **Good for you Cody. Now a question for the readers, should Nick and Judy be a couple in this or just be friends. Leave answers in the reviews or PM me thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was still frightened that my dad would kill me when he finds out I told the police on him. I was holding Nick's and Judy's paws.

"It's ok Cody, we're nearly there now" Judy tells me.

These two are the first mammals who have been kind to me, and the feeling is well it's a bit strange to me at this moment, because no one has ever loved me before. I don't know how to react.

"Well we're here, this is the ZPD" Nick tells me. I gulp as I look up at the building, it's a bit scary to look at.

Nick puts his paw on my shoulder "Hey no need to be scared, me and Judy are right here with you."

"That's right" said Judy

So, I went inside the ZPD building, there were police walking all over the place. They were all big mammals like rhino's and lions.

We went over to the front desk, where a cheetah was sat eating donuts.

"Clawhauser" Judy said greeting him. "We need to see the child safeguarding officer; do you know if he's in?"

Clawhauser nodded "yes he's in the office"

So, we went upstairs to an office door. Nick knocked on the door

"Come in" yelled the voice from inside. We walked in and there was a jaguar sitting down. He was sorting out some files on his desk.

"Officer Jagor, we found this child, and he has told us that his father had been abusing him" Judy tells him.

He stands up and comes to me, I feel a bit frightened.

"Hey, don't worry I just want to speak with you, now would you mind sitting down and doing a statement?"

"Uh well ok," I say, "Can Nick and Judy stay?" I ask, because I feel more comfortable with them around.

"Of course, they can" he gently smiles at me.

So, I sit down facing the Jaguar.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Cody"

"How old are you?"

"8"

"Date of birth?"

"15th august 2009"

"And your address?"

"223 pinerone lane"

"Ok now Cody in your own words I want you to tell me about your father"

I remain silent for a moment. "Well when I was born my mom died, and my dad for as long as I can remember, beat me up, he always told me it was my fault mom had died, and he wishes I was never born, and today he and his friends put a muzzle on me" I then stop.

"Thank you, son, now would you mind going outside for a moment, I just want to talk to Nick and Judy oh I also need to call the chief too."

I obey and walk outside, I wait for a while as the they talk, then a buffalo comes up and he also enters the office, I assume he's the chief.

What's going to happen now? I wonder to myself. Will they arrest my dad, where will I live would they send me back?

After what seemed like forever, I was called back into the office

"Well Cody we've been talking and we've decided because it's not safe for you at home, we're going to put you in a foster home for now" The buffalo chief tells me.

"A foster home, what's that?" I ask

"It means, that you're going to live with someone for a while until we find you a suitable home"

"Oh, who will I live with though?"

Nick and Judy then smiled

"Well we agreed to take care of you" Judy says.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much" I cry, giving them both a hug. "I know I'll be safe with you two"

"Aw it's no problem, and remember we won't allow your dad to hurt you."

"That's right, now we also need to get some officers to your house, so we can get your dad's story too"

I nod understanding why.

"So, Cody what's say we take you to our house?" Nick ask

I nod it was terrifying to have to report the abuse to the police but I'm glad I did.

 **Thanks for reading. So how will Cody's life be when he lives with Nick and Judy?**


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to start a new life now, it seemed like a dream come true. I just couldn't believe it, just yesterday I was living a nightmare.

"Thank you for helping me, Nick and Judy" I smiled up at them. "You know all my life, I've just wished and wished for this, someone who would take care of me, someone who would love me, and thanks to you two It came true"

"Well Cody, to make your wish come true you had to play a part." Said Judy.

"But I didn't do anything. All I did was tell the police that my dad was abusing me, you guys are the ones who are going to arrest him."

"Yeah, and that took a lot of courage" said Nick.

I smile sadly "I just never thought, I'd escape from there, but when they put that muzzle on me, it was just I couldn't take it"

Both Nick and Judy looked at each other and then back to me.

"Look Cody, we know that what happened is scary, and it's something you can't just forget, but know this there is always someone in the world who will love you" Judy smiled softly.

"Well so far you two are the only ones who have really shown me any love" I told them.

"Well we're going to show you plenty more of it" said Nick as he began rubbing the top of my head. "Now it's almost dinner time, so what's say we get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me" Judy said, "What about you Cody?"

I Nodded "I could use some lunch"

"Well we're home now, so I'll do you a quick snack." Said nick

"Then we'll go clothes shopping, you look like you could do with some clothes."

Judy was right I can't even recall the last time I got any new clothes. The one's I wear now are getting too small and have small holes in them. My dad would have rather spent money on drinks then buy me new things.

"We'll just have some sandwiches for now" Nick explained.

"Sounds good"

So, Judy and Nick made some sandwiches with cheese on"

"We'll also have to get you in a new school." Judy told me.

A new school sounded good, hopefully no one will bully me there.

I took a bite out of my sandwich and nodded. Then I figured I'd get to know Judy and Nick some more.

"Why did you want to become police officers?" I asked them.

"Well ever since I was young, I've always wanted 2 things number 1 to make the world a better place, and number 2, I wanted to prove that we bunnies can be more than just carrot farmers."

"And I never even thought that I'd become a police officer, I thought this world was only ever going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, then that's the way I'd be, but then Judy came and helped me realize I was so more than that."

"I remember it being on the news, that you solved the missing mammal cases, and those mammals all went savage. Then bellwether got arrested because she was the one who did it."

"That's right, and to be honest I couldn't believe it was her behind it all."

I also remembered watching Judy on the news saying that the reason predators were going savage was because of our biology, but I decided it would be best not to mention this.

"I want to be a cop too, like you I also want to help make this world a better place."

"Well I'm sure you'll be a great one." Said Nick.

"Well everyone at school said I'm too much of a coward to be a police officer"

"Don't let them get to you, I was bullied for wanting to be a cop too, but I proved them wrong. You need to do the same" Judy smiled at me.

"Well I'll try"

"Good job, now what's say we get you some new clothes?" Nick asked.

"Ok"

So, me Nick and Judy went to a store called primape. It had loads at nice clothes in, I got some new t shirts and new pants and some pyjamas.

"Thank you so much for the new clothes" I gave both Nick and Judy a hug.

They both hugged me back, and it made feel so warm and happy inside. To know that they really do care for me.

It was quite late by the time we got home, so we all went to bed when we got it. I put on a pair of Blue pyjamas, brushed my teeth, and then I got shown to my room. It was only quite small, but I didn't mind at all.

"Goodnight Cody" They both said

"Goodnight Nick, goodnight Judy" I yawned as I settled down to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading folks. Well looks like Cody is going to start a new life. However forgetting his past won't be an easy thing to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I warned you not to tell the police," My dad screamed into my face. He began to punch me and kick me.

"No please, I'm sorry" I begged.

"Well sorry not's good, enough is it? You're the one who should be in jail, for making my wife die. He then got something out of his pocket, the muzzle.

My eye's opened wide. "No please, not the muzzle, please" I began to cry my body began trembling, I could hardly move.

Dad began to smirk and chuckle evilly "Aww you scared?" he mocked in a baby voice. He then put the muzzle over my head, and laughed as I struggled to get it off.

I began screaming, only to find myself in bed, it had just been a bad dream. Nick and Judy came running in to my room.

"Cody are you ok?" Judy asked

I was a bit shaken still, but I nodded "Uh yeah just a bad dream." I said,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked me gently.

"It was about my dad he beat me and muzzled me" I explained, "for telling the police on him."

"Don't worry Cody, it was just a dream that's all" Judy comforted me.

"Do you feel better now" asked Nick.

"Yeah, thank you" I smiled, giving both Nick and Judy a hug to show my gratitude, for them helping me. They hugged me back and we all let go of each other.

"What's say we have some breakfast, we need to talk to you about something important anyway Cody." Judy says.

"Ok"

So, we all went downstairs, to the kitchen and had some cereal and toast.

"Uh Cody, do you remember we told you that we were going to send the police over to your house to talk with your dad?"

I nodded as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and began to eat it. "Yes why?" I asked

"Well they did go to your house, but he wasn't there."

I nearly chocked on my food. "What? Well where is he then?" I asked nearly in tears, if my dad was out there, he could easily find me and I don't even want to know what would happen if he found me.

"We don't know, the police said they thought he had just gone to the shops or something, but they waited for several hours. They did go looking for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere." Nick explained.

"What if he finds me? He'll kill me." I cried.

"I know you're scared Cody, but please remember if you do see him, you need to report it to us or someone else at the station." Judy said, "We do have the police looking for him too."

"Hmm I wonder where he's gone" I wondered out loud, "did he know I would report him, and so decided to run away?"

"We don't know why your dad has gone Cody, if he is running away because he knows you have reported him, it will only make things worse for him, if this case does go to court." Judy said.

"It's going to court?" I asked feeling even more scared, I couldn't imagine standing up in front of a lot of people and telling them what my dad did."

"Well we don't know yet" Nick sighed, "it is a serious thing Cody. If it does go to court you can do your report behind a screen so your dad can't see you."

"Well ok, I just hope they find him soon, I'm still feeling a bit frightened."

"We know, we're not trying to tell you not to be scared, we just thought you deserve to know about it. We don't think it's fair to keep anything hidden from you, which is why we're going to keep you updated on what we hear ok?" Judy said.

"Ok I nodded"

 **Oh dear let's hope the police get hold of Cody's father.**


	8. Chapter 8

A week later and the police were still searching for my dad. It was frightening to know he was loose out there, what was he doing? Was he searching for me? Was he hurting other mammals? The thoughts in my head were too much to bare.

Judy and Nick had managed to get me into a new school, and I was starting today. I felt butterflies in my tummy, was this school going to be like the last one? Was I going to be bullies there too? I open my wardrobe and put on a red t shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi, Cody are you excited for school?" Nick asked.

I shrugged my shoulder "I'm a bit nervous" I admitted. "I just think it's going to be the same as my old school."

"You think you're going to be bullied?" Judy asked.

I nodded and looked at the ground. "My old school was horrible. I didn't have one single friend"

Judy put her paw on my shoulder "Well this is a new start, you never know you could make a new friend"

"That's right there's no sense in worrying about what could be" Nick advised.

"Ok then thanks you guys" I smiled a bit.

"Great, now listen me and Nick have work, so after you finish school Someone called Finnick will pick you up" Judy said.

"Who's Finnick?" I asked.

"He's a friend of mine, a fennec fox now I'm going to give you a warning, don't say anything about his height."

"I won't"

"Ok now let's get you to school."

They walked me to the gates and we said our goodbyes.

"Have fun Cody" Nick said

"We'll see you soon" Judy said. "Oh, here's some money to buy yourself something to eat." Then they both left.

I took a deep breath in and walked in. This school seemed a lot of my old school, I saw classrooms, mammals in groups either playing or talking.

I sighed as I searched for the 3rd grade classroom.

"Hey, look what we have here guys." someone says from behind me.

I gulp and turn around to face a rhino, a tiger and an antelope.

"An artic fox? Hmm rarely see your type in this school, what you are doing here?" Asked the tiger.

I felt frightened by the presence of these three, they were a lot bigger than me. They looked a lot tougher too.

"I just moved here" I explained "now can I please go? I need to find my classroom"

"Sorry but we have rules and our rules say, we can only let you go if you pay us" The rhino smirks.

"What do you mean?" I look at them in a confused way.

"We mean give us your money stupid" The tiger rolls his eyes.

I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out the 5-dollar bill that Judy had given me earlier.

"B but I need this to buy food with" I said hoping they would let me go.

"I need this to buy food with" the antelope mocked in a whiny tone. "Either paw it over now, or you'll be eating a knuckle sandwich"

Knowing there was no way I could fight these three I was about to give them my money. But then another voice interrupted.

"Hey, leave him alone" a female deer said she wore a pink dress shirt and pair of black jeans.

"What if we don't?" the tiger challenged

"Then I'll report you to the principal and we all know how much he hates bullying in his school. I also believe you have already been in trouble for this before"

The three looked at me and all growled loudly. "We'll be back when your little girlfriend isn't here to protect you"

When they went away I turned towards to deer and smiled.

"Thank you"

"It's okay there just bullies they pick on everyone, but they do it mostly to new kids. I'm Dana what's your name?"

"I'm Cody"

"Are you in the 3rd grade?" she asked and I nodded my head in response.

"Me too come on I'll show you where our class is, you'll love our teacher Mrs Brown, she's one of the nicest teachers out there."

We arrived at the classroom and we both walked in.

"Ah hello you must be the new kid Cody" the teacher who was a brown bear greeted me. "Please take a seat."

"You can sit next to me." Dana said.

A few of the children in there chuckled a bit behind their paws.

"Now children you notice we have a new student with us today, Cody why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Well I uh my names Cody and I just moved here about a week ago."

"Thank you, now first lesson is maths we'll begin with some fractions.

"Alice what is the number of the top called" she asked a cat.

"The numerator" she replied.

"Good and Cody do you know what the bottom number is called?"

I remained silent, I had no idea I hadn't learnt much about fractions yet. I finally shook my head.

"Ok anybody else?" the teacher asked

Dana raised her hoof "The denominator"

"Correct well done Dana" she praised.

I felt a bit bad I hoped no one would call me stupid or anything for not nothing the answer.

"Now what's a half of 20 uh James"

A Kangaroo replied "10"

"Correct."

Soon the maths lesson was over and we had a few more lessons. English and art. Then the bell rang for lunch time.

"So how are you liking this school?" Dana asked as we left the classroom.

"Well I have to admit it's a lot better than my old school, everyone there use to pick on me, and the teachers never did anything to help."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Dana said, "but teachers take bullying very seriously at this school. Now let's go get something to eat."

I followed her the dining hall and we both got our lunch I got a cheese pie and chips, a brownie and some milk. Dana got some spaghetti, a cupcake and some milk.

We sat down at an empty table and began to enjoy our lunches.

"Well look who it is." the same three from before mocked as they came near us. "The newbie and his little girlfriend"

"Move it newbie, you're sitting in our place" the tiger snarled.

Dana stood up to face the three. "It's not YOUR place, it doesn't have your name on it, it belongs to the school, which means it's everybody's and we were here first" she defended.

"Hey, that looks yummy" the tiger smirked as he took the brownie of my tray.

"Hey, give it back" I said. Trying to reach for it but he had it above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"If you can reach it, you can have it back" he taunts. Dangling the brownie in front of me.

"come on, we want to see you jump for it." laughed the rhino.

I did my best to reach for it but I had no luck.

"Give him his brownie back" Dana growled. "I told you before if you bullied again I would report you."

"Fine" the tiger rolled his eyes and threw the brownie back on the tray. They then all left us alone.

"Are you ok Cody?" Dana asked

I nodded "Yeah thanks for standing up for me"

"No problem, I've been bullied by them before too, but I told the principal and they stopped they may act tough but they all fear the principal he hates bullies."

"Well you're the first friend I've ever really had" I admitted.

"What? But you seem so nice, I would have thought you would have had a lot of friends." Dana seemed surprised.

I shook my head sadly "Nope no one spoke to me expect bullies to remind me I was either a coward or a cry baby"

"Well I'm your friend now." Dana said.

We both finished our lunches and then the bell rang to signal the end of our lunch.

We went back to class and we had our last lesson history.

After the end of the school day. Me and dana said our goodbyes.

"Bye Dana it was nice meeting you" I said

"Same here see you tomorrow Cody."

I went to the gate to meet with this Finnick. I saw a fox which matched the description Judy and Nick gave to me. So, I went up to him.

"Uh excuse me are you Finnick?" I asked.

"Yep, and I assume you're Cody?" he asked, his voice was very deep for someone of his size.

"Yes" I nodded

"Well we'd best get to my house I can't be bothered cooking today so I'll just order pizza sound good?"

"Sounds great" I smiled.

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

"That bastard he told the police" Ian [Cody's dad} growled as he paced around the room. his face was burning with anger.  
"Now Ian i know you want revenge on that little brat" said Victor, his tiger friend who had asissted him on muzzling his son. "and for good reason too, but you need to remember the police are everywhere looking for you, in fact i was thinking maybe it would it best for you to you know move away from zootopia." the tiger suggested.  
Ian stopped pacing around and turned to face Victor. "I don't go anywhere untill i get my revenge on that wortheless thing i have to call my son." he sneered. "If it wasn't for him being born my wife would still be here. I told her to get an abortion but she refused. Then he died and left me to look after a kit who is worth less then trash.  
Victor Nodded in agreement "but Cody is also living with two cops now Judy hopps and Nick Wilde"  
"Judy and Nick, aren't they the two that solved the missing mammal case?" Ian asked  
Victor nodded "Yes thats right"  
"And wasn't judy the one who said the reason the predators were going savage was because of our bilogy?" Ian asked with a bit of a smirk, rubbing his chin .  
Victor bared in teeth a bit in anger. "Yes she was i lost my job because of her, took me ages to find the damn job in the first place."  
Ian nodded "Yeah she caused a lot of trouble for all us predadtors"  
"I think i would like to have a little chat with tha bunny myself, she nearly runied predators lives and now she's the hero of zootopia?" the angry tiger snarled.  
Ian chuckled darkly "Don't you worry my friend you can get your own revenge on that bunny"  
Just then they heard a knock on the door.  
"I'll go" the tiger whispered, as he quitely went to the door and looked through the spy hole. He saw a brown bear and he opened the door. "Hey Paul come in"  
Victor led Paul to the room where Ian was. "Hey Ian any news?" he asked  
"Well Cody has only gone and blabbed the the police, and we found out he's living with two cops, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." Ian explained.  
"Wait did you say Nick Wilde?" Paul asked  
"Yes why do you know him?" Ian asked.  
The bear began to growl furiously "Know him? that fox conned me out of a lot of money a few years back. I'd just love to get him back."  
Ian and Victor smirked  
"Well it seems we all want revenge" Ian said, "and don't worry we'll get it when the time is right."  
 **Oh dear seems Cody isn't the only one in danger anymore.**


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at Judy and Nick's house and we both sat down.  
"So kid how you like it here?" Finnick asked. as he turned on the T.V he turned the sports channel on and watched football.  
"It's good, Nick and Judy are really nice i'm really grateful they took me in." i said.  
"Well me and Nick have been friends since preschool, we've always stuck together through good times and bad."  
"So what was Nick like as a kit?" i asked Finnick.  
Finnick sighed "He was such a great friend, shall i tell you how we first met?" he asked  
I nodded and smiled "Yes please" i said.  
{flashback]  
A small red fox wearing a red t shirt and blue pants was playing in the sand box alone, he was putting sand in a bucket to make a sand castle. Then a deer and a young Joey came up to him.  
"Hey fox get out of the sand box we want to play in it." the Joey ordered.  
Nick looked at both looking a little scared. "But i want to build a sandcastle, can't we all just play here?" he asked.  
The deer scoffed "No we don't want to play with you, you're a fox."  
Nick looked at them both sad and confused. "So?"  
"Well my daddy told me that foxes are bad and would steal from you if you're not careful." The Joey said.  
Nick shook his head "No my mommy told me it was wrong to steal. I would never take something that didn't belong to me."  
"You're a fox it's in your blood to be untrustworthy"  
Nick could no longer take the mean things being said about him and began to cry. The two began to chuckle and walk away.  
"What a crybaby" he heard them say.  
"Hey are you ok?" a feenec fox asked  
Nick wiped away his tears with his sleeves. "No some children were saying mean things to me about how all foxes are bad."  
"Yeah a lot of mammals do that, they judge us without getting to know us."  
"Yeah it's not fair i did nothing wrong"  
"Well i haven't told you my name yet, i'm Finnick" he held out his paw.  
Nick smiled and shook his paw "Nice to meet you, i'm Nick"  
[present]  
"So you and Nick really have been friends for a long time."  
Finnick nodded and got up from the chair "We sure have, now how about we order that pizza?"  
"Sure"  
Finnick phoned a pizza place and ordered a pepperoni pizza.  
"So what do you do for a job?" i asked  
"OH i make and sell pawpicles, it may not seem like much but i manage to pay for food."  
"Well wouldn't you rather get another job?" i asked if it seemed like Finnick wasn't earning that much maybe he could get another job maybe in a shop or something?  
"Well i don't mind just selling things on the street, like i said it puts bread on my table so."  
Just then the doorbell rang and Finnick went to answer it.  
"Thank you" i heard Finnick say. He came back with a box in his paws.  
I could smell the pizza and my mouth nearly watered.  
Finnick opned the box and revlead a 10 inch pizza. "Well lets dig in"  
I picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat it. "It's good" i smiled.  
"I know, it's one of my faveriout pizza places."  
After finishing the pizza we watched some more T.V until the door opened, and Nick and Judy came in.  
"Hi Cody did you have a good day?" Judy asked  
"Yeah Finnick told me how he and Nick met and we had pizza." I said.  
Nick then gave Finnick some money which i guessed was for looking after me.  
"Bye Finnick" i waved to him.  
"See you kid." he said as he walked out of the door.  
"So how was school?" Nick asked  
"Well i made a new friend" i told him "Her name is Dana."  
"Thats nice" Judy said "so do you like your new school?"  
I thought about it apart from my little run in with those bullies it was a good school, much better then my old one.  
"Yeah i do like it, so uh how was work?"  
"Not bad." Nick shurgged.  
I gulped trying to find couarge to ask the next question on my mind. "Umm have you found out where my dad might be hiding?"  
the both shook their heads "No sorry, we're still looking, but you needn't worry he won't hurt you."  
I nodded "Well i'm still scared, but i trust you both." i smiled.  
"Thank you Cody, now how about you get some sleep? You got another day of school tomorrow." Nick said.  
"Ok goodnight." i said  
"Goodnight Cody." they both said  
{With Nick and Judy."  
Nick and Judy had both made cups of teas and they sat on the couch.  
"You know i feel so bad for Cody" Judy sighed "It must be so hard, having someone who is suppose to love and protect you hurt you so much."  
"I know and i can't believe someone would put a muzzle on their own child." Nick hissed.  
"But what happens if we don't find him? I mean we have no idea where he is or even if he's still in the town." Judy pointed out.  
"Well i'm afaird until he is found we can't allow Cody to well be alone." Nick suggested. "I'll talk to Bogo to see if we can finish work early to pick him up, or i'll ask Finnick to look after him."  
"Nick how do you feel about Cody?" Judy asked him.  
Nick looked a bit confused "UH well he's a real nice kit, i mean i like him a lot. Why do you ask?"  
"Well i was wondering, i mean whats going to happen when we find Cody's dad?" she asked "Cody has no family he'll be put in either a children's home or have to go into foster care."  
"Judy?" Nick looked into her purple eyes. He then brought her into a cuddle.  
"I know what you're thinking, but it's too soon, i mean we have to see what Cody wants first."  
Judy sniffed and nodded "Ok well lets go to bed ourselves."  
thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

I lay in my bed thinking about my whole life had changed in such a short amount of time. First I was living in a place where I had to be scared all the time, a place where I knew only only hate and pain. Now I'm living in a nice house, with nice mammals who well I really didn't know if they um loved me, but they must care for me to allow me to live here.  
I checked my alarm clock, it read 6.00 am on it. I had to be in a hour anyway, so i decided to go downstairs, i'm sure Judy and Nick wouldn't mind me watching some T.V.  
I crept down the stairs, being careful not to make a sound to wake the two up. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. I put on some cartoons, one about a cat and a little monkey, who's parents don't really have that much time for him, and his babysitters mean, so he has these two magic fairies who grant him wishes.  
I put it on a low volumle, and sat watching it, it was pretty good I laughed a few times.  
Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, i jumped and turned around to see it was only Nick  
"Oh." i gasped, "i'm sorry, did i wake you up?" i asked.  
Nick shook his head. "No son, i've been awake for a while now. Do you mind if i join you?" he asked  
"Sure." I nodded. So Nick sat beside me and began to watch tv  
"So Cody, how do you like it here?"  
"It's good, but um Nick, what if they never you know, find my dad." i asked nervously. "What will happen if he's left zootopia?"  
Nick sighed "Look son, finding you dad, i'll admit isn't easy i but it isn't impossible. They told us they're going to go to your old school, to speak to the teachers."  
"Why do they need to talk to the teachers? I never told them I was being abused." I said.  
"The police will just have a talk, that's all." Nick said.  
"Ok" I said, "when are they going?" I asked.  
"Umm maybe today or tomorrow" Nick repiled. "But Cody, i want to remember that none of this is your fault, and we think you're very brave for finding the couarge to tell the police. t must have been very hard for you."  
"he always just told me, I was responsible for my mom's death, and he would beat me every day, but when they put that muzzle on me though, it was just it hurt so badly, even more than all his hits. I just felt so humliated, when they all laughed and mocked me."  
Nick sighed "I know how you feel son."  
I looked up at him "How?" i asked  
Nick sighed "Well i too have a history with muzzles." he admitted sadly. "You see, i was around your age, and my mom had just brought me a junior ranger scout unifrom, so i could be a member. I was so happy, i was going to be a part of a pack. When I went to the scout building, I was told to deliver the oath, which i did. But then the leader said the words i will never forget "Even though you're a fox?" Then they pushed me and muzzled me, told me i was stupid if I thought i could ever be trusted without one. Then as i ran out and took the muzzle of, I learnt two things.  
"What did you learn?" i asked. I was shocked to find out he was muzzled just for wanting to be a scout.  
"1 i was never going to let anyone see they got to me, and 2 if the world is only ever going to see a fox as sneaky,and untrustworthy, whats the point in trying to be anything else? Then i met Judy and she changed my life, she showed me i was so much more then what others thought."  
So thats why Nick looked so mad when I told them i was muzzled when we first met.  
Then Judy came down "Oh you two are up early." she said.  
"We couldn't sleep." I said,  
"Well lets get some breakfast." Judy said and we all went into the kithen, and had something to eat.  
After i finshied I went upstairs and got changed, and came back down. I grabbed my bag, and we left.  
Soon we arrived at the school, "Bye Cody, i'll be here after school, to pick you up." said Nick, "I asked to leave work early so i could pick you up, and Judy will pick you up sometimes too."  
"Ok, bye guys, have a nice day at work." I said.  
Thats it for this chapter, see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chief Bogo arrived at Cody's old school He hoped these mammals would be able to provide some answers that would help the police force to find the boy's father.  
The princial allowed him into his office and the cheif sat down facing the middle aged bear.  
"I'm Prinicpal Grizzlepike" he introduced. "I understand you wish to ask me some questions about Cody White?"  
Bogo nodded "That is correct, the boy has made a very serious allegtion against someone, and we need to know as much information as we can." he repiled.  
"Well I never really saw that much of Cody." the bear said. "I seen him around the school of course, but we never really spoke."  
Cheif Bogo raised a eyebrow. "Did he display any unsual behaviours?" he asked "Anything out of the ordinary?"  
Grizzlepike remained slient for a few moments. "Well one thing i did notice was that even in warm weather he's always wear a jumper, and he would never take it off."  
Bogo began to write some things down. "Ok any bruises or scars on him?" he asked.  
"Well a few bruises, but when the teachers asked him, he'd just say he fell over."  
Bogo frowned "Sir are you aware of the safeguarding policy?" he asked  
"Uh yes officer." he repiled  
"Are you aware that if you see any signs of abuse or neglect you need to report it?"  
The bear began to sweat, he was getting nervous. "But sir, it was just a few brusies, there really was no sign he was getting abused."  
Bogo shook his head "No there were signs, there are always signs. You just ignored them. You said he always wore a jumper even in hot weather, did you ever think, he was trying to hide more his bruises?"  
The principal gulped. "But officer i didn't want to cause trouble with his family, i mean what if i was wrong?"  
"Then that wouldn't have mattered, you won't get into any trouble if you're wrong about abuse." Bogo sighed deeply. "Ok did you ever see his father?"  
"Once" he repiled, "Cody was sick at school, and had to come pick him up. He didn't speak to me or anyone he just took Cody and went."  
Bogo nodded "Ok that will all for today, i may need to see you again someday." he repiled.  
Cheif Bogo left even though he still didn't know anything more about Cody's fathers whereabouts, he did now know there was evidence about him being abused.  
About a hour later Bogo arrived back at the ZPD where Nick and Judy awaited him.  
"Did you get any information?" Judy asked.  
"Well all i know is that there was some signs he was being abused, but the school failed to report it." he repiled in a tone of anger.  
"So what are we to do now sir?" Nick asked  
Bogo thought for a moment. "We'll just have to keep just looking, i'll send some officers back to his neighbourhood. Myabe we can get some answers from mammals who lve near him. Until then you two must protect him.  
"We will." Both the bunny and the fox said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on class, lets settle down." the teacher said, clapping her hands to get the children's attention. "Now today we'll start of with some geography lessons." She then pulled down a map from the blackboard. "Uh Cody could you come here and show us where savana central is on the map?"  
I stood up and walked to the front of the class and when I got to the front of the class, I looked closely at the map trying to find where zootopia was on it.  
"There it is." I said, pointing to the place on the map.  
"Well done Cody, you may go back to your seat." Mrs Brown told me. Now John she said to a Goat who was wearing a pair of black pants and a drak green t shirt, he also had a pair of round glasses on his face.  
"Umm do I have to miss?" he asked nervously in a very quiet voice.  
"John I understand you don't really like coming up to the board, but I just want you to come and show me where Deerbrook county is." mrs Brown explained to him.  
I looked over at Dana, who was looking at John with pitiful eyes. I'm guessing he's maybe shy. I leaned over to her.  
"Is he okay?" I whispered in her ears.  
"John's really shy, he rarely speaks to anyone in class, he's really smart, he gets good marks on all test, but he's not so good at talking to others, or doing things in front of everyone in the class."  
I looked at John who was now going towards the blackboard, however on the way he tripped and fell face down on the floor. This caused everyone in the class expect Dana and I to laugh.  
"Now class, it's not nice to laugh at others." The teacher said, and she went to help John up from the floor. He then went to the map and pointed where Deerbrook county was.  
I decided I should maybe talk with John, it sounds like he may be a good friend.  
"Well done John now you may return to your seat."  
Soon our lesson was over and it was time for our break. "Hey Dana, maybe we should go talk to John." I suggested, I mean it seems like he doesn't have that many friends, and I know how it feels."  
Dana smiled "Good idea Cody, he's normally in the school libary at break time."  
So we headed over to the school libary,and like Dana said there was John reading a book. We walked over to him.  
"Hello John" I greeted "What book are you reading?"  
The goat looked up from his book, "Uh I uh" he stammed  
"Look you don't have to be scared" Dana said. "Cody and I were wondering if you'd like to be our friend?" she asked.  
John grinned and nodded "Umm I uh well ok." he stammered again.  
"Great! Well i'm guessing since we're in the same you already know our names?" I asked.  
"Yes You're Cody and you're Dana." John said. I could tell it was getting much easier for him to talk with us, maybe the reason he never spoke to anyone was because no one ever spoken to him before? Maybe everyone thought he just wanted to be left alone?  
"So John, you like to read?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, I love to read, it helps me to go into a differenent world, you know what I mean? I like to pretend i'm in the book."  
"Wow sounds like you have a good imangintion John." Dana said, I wish I would have talked to you sooner, I just thought you didn't like being around others."  
John shurgged "No problem, it's just I do like being alone, but I do like company sometimes. I was just to shy to talk to anyone."  
"Hey no worries." Dana said. "I'm glad we got to know you, now me and Cody have a new friend."  
Then the bell rang so we all headed back to class. "So Cody where did you move from?" John asked.  
"Well I use to live in Tundra town." I sighed sadly.  
"So why did you move?" he asked.  
"Uh well." I stuggled to think of something I could tell them.  
"Did your dad get a new job?" Dana asked. I paused and felt my heart beating fast at the word dad. My dad never had a job, whether he did before I was born, I don't know.  
I shook my head. "No" We arrvied at our classroom and we walked inside. That Question made me wonder, what s my dad doing right now? Is he planning to look for me? What will happen when he finds out I told the police about his abuse?  
 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
